Deja Vu
by bblueberry26
Summary: When the next generation of Charmed ones take over, the world changes drastically. Piper’s children are in charge of saving the world, the only problem is that they aren't even 5 yrs old. Something happens to everyone's powers as the new Power of 3 form
1. 1 I'll Always be Right There

Déjà vu by: Beth Diane  
  
Summary: When the next generation of Charmed ones take over, the world changes drastically. Piper's children are in charge of saving the world, the only problem is that they are ages 2, 4, and 5. Something happens to Piper's powers, as well as Phoebe and Paige's, as the kids become the new power of three.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed, I wouldn't be writing at FANfiction.net.  
  
A/N: I got the idea for the chapter titles from Katriona (thank you!) and I hope you like it.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
When you're all alone,  
  
and you need a friend,  
  
someone to help you to the end,  
  
when you need someone to catch you when you fall,  
  
I'll be there through it all.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Piper climbed up the stairs to her bedroom, 8 months pregnant. Her third child was due to be born in June. Considering that Melinda and Mary were both born a month early though, the baby should be born soon.  
  
Piper had been having trouble balancing herself up the stairs recently because of all of the extra weight added to her stomach area. She grasped the railing with a firm hold and raised herself up the top steps. She walked through the hallway and glanced into Melinda's bedroom. Mindy was fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth and her dark hair fanned over the pillow. Piper closed the door silently and continued down the hall to Mary's room.  
  
Piper looked into Mary's room to find her youngest daughter lying on her stomach, kicking the bed vigorously and throwing the pillows across the room. Piper walked into the room and sat down next to Mary, gently rubbing her back, trying to get her to calm down. Finally after about 5 minutes, Mary calmed down and fell into a peaceful sleep. Piper eased herself out of Mary's bed, careful not to wake her and turned into the bedroom that she shared with Leo.  
  
"It's about time, Piper." Leo said as Piper walked in the door. "You need to get more rest than you are now, because you are going to be deprived of it when our son is born."  
  
Piper at on the bed and gaped at him. "You don't know that it's going to be a boy, Leo. Chances are that it will be a girl, there hasn't been a boy Halliwell-" Piper got cut off by Leo's what-about-me stare, and said, "not including marriage, for centuries!"  
  
"That doesn't mean that our baby couldn't be the first boy in generations!" Leo argued. It wasn't that he really wanted a boy more than a girl, but that he wanted to be right, and that living in a house filled with 5 Halliwell women was hard enough as it was, adding another would just make it harder.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes at Leo, and turned over, looking away from her husband. "I'm going to sleep now and we'll just see when the time comes if it's a girl or a boy." Piper said, turning out the light.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Piper walked into the kitchen at 7:30 in the morning, and sat down at the table.  
  
"Morning sunshine." Phoebe said pouring Piper a cup of orange juice. Piper took the cup and sat down at the table. Taking a sip of her drink, Piper flipped on the television to the news.  
  
Paige came bouncing down the stairs about ten minutes after Piper, laughing to herself.  
  
"What's so funny, Paige?" Piper asked her younger sister.  
  
Paige coughed a couple times to calm herself down and took a drink of coffee. "I just walked past Leo, and the sight is so funny." Paige said.  
  
"Meaning.?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Go and see for yourself!" Paige said, laughing again. Phoebe glanced at Piper and bounded up the stairs.  
  
Phoebe walked straight to Piper and Leo's bedroom, but instead of knocking and going in, she just opened the door slightly and looked in. She saw Leo lying on his back with his two daughters sitting on him, hitting him with pillows.  
  
"Come on, daddy! Are you up yet?" Melinda asked, giggling.  
  
"no." Leo replied simply.  
  
"Well, if he isn't up, Mindy, we should go downstairs with mommy." Mary said.  
  
"He's just kidding, Mary!" Melinda laughed, as she hit Leo on the head again.  
  
Phoebe laughed to herself and decided that it was probably best for everyone if Leo got enough sleep, so she would take the girls downstairs to eat breakfast and watch TV.  
  
"Okay, M&M, let's go get you food at let daddy sleep." Phoebe said as she walked into the room. She often called Melinda and Mary M&M because Piper was following the 'P' thing, only with 'M' instead of 'P'.  
  
"But Aunt Phoebe," Melinda complained, "We want daddy to wake up!"  
  
"Let's let daddy sleep for a little while longer while we go eat breakfast," Phoebe said as she scooped Mary into her right arm, and held Mindy's hand with her left hand. Phoebe started out the door and Leo mouthed 'thank you' to her. Phoebe nodded, and brought her two nieces down the stairs.  
  
She got downstairs and noticed that Piper and Paige weren't in the kitchen anymore.  
  
"Piper? Paige?" Phoebe called, walking into the living room. As soon as she walked into the room, she saw Piper lying on the couch and Paige holding her hand.  
  
"What. Is she. what's. going on?" Phoebe managed to get out, getting really worried.  
  
"Yeah," Paige said, "Tell Leo that Piper's in labor."  
  
"Mindy, will you please go tell daddy that mommy needs him?" Phoebe kneeled down to get closer to Mindy's height, "And take Mary with you."  
  
Melinda nodded and grabbed Mary's hand. She dragged her sister up the stairs and went back into Leo's room. She hopped onto his bed and told him that mommy needed him. Leo sat up quickly and jumped out of bed.  
  
"You two go into your room and play with the dolls." Leo told Melinda and Mary as he ran down the stairs. While Phoebe and Leo helped Piper, Paige went up to watch Mary and Mindy, because they were two and three years old.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
After Paige had cleaned Megan, Piper's new baby girl, she walked back into the living room where Piper was recuperating from Megan's birth. Paige handed Megan to Piper and she held her baby tight. She whispered quietly into Megan's ear.  
  
"I love you, Megan, and I will always be here for you no matter what." Piper said to her new baby.  
  
"Leo, why don't you go get Phoebe, Mindy, and Mary so they can see Megan?" Paige asked her brother in law, not really expecting an answer, more expecting him to just do it.  
  
Leo nodded and reluctantly got up from his spot next to Piper. He walked up the stairs and into Mindy's bedroom where the three girls were having a tea party on Mindy's little table in the middle of the room. There were pink plastic teacups and fake sugar cubes and everything.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this party ladies, but who wants to see Megan?" Leo said, walking through the door.  
  
"I DO, I DO!" Mindy yelled as she ran out the door, Mary followed her sister down the stairs and to Piper's side.  
  
"So it was a girl." Phoebe said. "Piper was right!" She laughed a little and walked out the door. Leo smiled and followed behind Phoebe.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
A/N: So, do you like it? It gets better, I promise!  
  
"I'll Always be Right There" by: Michelle Branch 


	2. 2 Meredith Brooks

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
  
When you're hurt, when you suffer  
  
I'm your angel undercover  
  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
  
Can't say I'm not alive  
  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Piper was beginning to feel exhausted and was about to fall asleep, lying on the couch with her newborn baby in her arms when she heard screams coming from upstairs. Not more than ten seconds later she saw two little girls bouncing down the stairs squealing about their little baby sister and who got to see her first.  
  
Melinda ran past her younger sister, who couldn't really run that fast, and jumped on top of Piper.  
  
"Ouch!" Piper gasped for air after Mindy had landed on her stomach and knocked all of the air out of her mother.  
  
"Sorry, are you okay Mommy?" Melinda asked her mom as Mary ran towards her older sister and mom.  
  
"Me too, me too!" Mary yelled as she sat down next to Melinda.  
  
"Hey you!" Piper said, poking Mary's nose. "This is Mary, your new baby sister." Piper said softly; Megan was sleeping.  
  
"Can I hold her, mommy?" Mindy pleaded. "Pretty please?"  
  
"Not right now, honey." Piper said as Leo and Phoebe appeared at the bottom of the steps. They both looked exceptionally happy with huge grins on their faces. Phoebe walked up to Piper's side and kneeled down. Megan must have felt that so many people were looking at her, because her eyes popped open to show her deep blue eyes that were most likely to turn brown that they were so dark.  
  
"Hi little Megan!" Phoebe said in a baby voice, so when she said 'little', it sounded like 'wittle'. "You're so cute that I could eat you up!"  
  
"Phoebe, it wasn't cute for Melinda, it wasn't cute for Mary, and it's not cute now." Piper said. "It could actually happen!"  
  
Phoebe pretended to look hurt and stuck her bottom lip out as she started back up the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going, Phoebe?" Piper shouted after her sister, knowing that she was probably calling mom or grams to see the new baby. Phoebe didn't respond.  
  
"Girls, why don't you go see what Aunt Phoebe is up to." Leo said to Mindy and Mary. They nodded their understanding and chased after Phoebe.  
  
"Alone at last with my beautiful wife and adorable baby girl!" Leo breathed as soon as they were out of earshot. Piper sat up expecting Leo to sit down, but right before he sat down, he glanced up nervously. When he looked back to Piper, he looked ill, his face had lost almost all color and he had a guilty smile on.  
  
"Go ahead. We will be here when you get back," Piper said, not trying to hide her disappointment, something that she had stopped doing years before even Melinda was born.  
  
"Sorry honey." Leo said, "I'll be back as soon as I can!" He leaned down and kissed his new daughter on the forehead and then he kissed Piper. He orbed away leaving a wave of blue/white lights in his trail, but they disappeared after a few seconds.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Leo arrived in the 'Up There' a second later. He looked around; he hadn't been there more than once since Mary was born, which was two years ago. The place hadn't changed at all. It still had the same white mist covering the ground so you couldn't see your feet and everything was white, as well as all of the elders and whitelighters up there were wearing white robes-all except for Leo, who was wearing blue jeans and a red shirt.  
  
Leo roamed down the hallway, walking very quickly. The sooner he talked to the elders, the sooner he could go back to his wife and children.  
  
He walked up to the big double doors, white with golden handles, and knocked twice. Almost at once, the doors slowly swung open and an elder by the name of Forseti greeted Leo, led him inside and closed the door behind them.  
  
"As you know, we have an issue that we need to discuss with you, Wyatt." Forseti said. Leo nodded and silently urged him to continue.  
  
"You are aware that you have way more charges than any other whitelighter ever has, and three of the most powerful, the charmed ones."  
  
He looked up at Leo and continued, "It is unthinkable that you would have this many, and still be with every one of them for the proper amount of time, but you have proven to be there whenever any of them needed you."  
  
"Anyway, we will not permit you to have more than you already have, not including your new daughter!"  
  
"What!?" Leo asked, rather loudly.  
  
"We will assign a new whitelighter to your children, all three of them so they can be together." Leo opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as Forseti continued. "And no, Wyatt, we will not reassign your other charges. As it is, we will be appointing Celia to your three daughters if you cannot think of anyone else to suggest." Leo's face held a look of disgust and horror when Forseti mentioned Celia's name. He nodded and started to orb out when Forseti yelled, "WAIT!" Leo came back, mid-orb and looked at Forseti.  
  
"What?" Leo asked, somewhat rudely.  
  
"You have a week to decide what you want." Forseti said. "That is all, you may leave now." Leo rolled his eyes and orbed out, into the living room where Piper and Megan were asleep on the couch.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
("Girls, why don't you go see what Aunt Phoebe is up to." Leo said to Mindy and Mary. They nodded their understanding and chased after Phoebe. ) They ran up the stairs silently, to make sure that Phoebe didn't know that they were following her. She walked up to the attic, so Mindy and Mary followed.  
  
Phoebe opened up the Book of Shadows to the page with the summoning spell even though she had already memorized it. She read the spell allowed and waited impatiently for mom and grams to show up, but nothing happened. Phoebe cast an angry glance upwards, hoping they would see it and come down, but they didn't, so she read it again, this time yelling it.  
  
When no-one appeared, Phoebe let out a cry of disgust.  
  
"You didn't let them come when Mindy was born, and you didn't let them come when Mary was born! WHY WONT YOU LET THEM COME AS PIPER'S THIRD BABY DAUGHTER WAS BORN!? WHY?" Phoebe shouted, looking towards the sky.  
  
Mary yelped when Phoebe yelled, not expecting her to.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Mindy hissed at her younger sister, but instead of an answer, Mary's bottom lip started to quiver. Not even a minute later, Mary started wailing. Melinda's eyes widened and she pasted an innocent look on her face, knowing that Phoebe would come out to see what was going on.  
  
Sure enough, Phoebe walked outside and scooped Mary into her arms.  
  
"What's wrong, Mary?" Phoebe asked, wiping the tears off of Mary's cheeks.  
  
"I didn't do it!" Mindy yelled and ran down the stairs. Melinda didn't really think it was her fault, Mary was probably just surprised from Phoebe yelling, and didn't know why she was or something, but just to be safe she ran to her mommy.  
  
"Mommy!? Daddy!?" Melinda screamed. She started running towards Piper when Leo orbed in.  
  
"Hey, munchkin!" Leo said, picking Melinda up and spinning her in a circle. He didn't want her to have a different whitelighter, but he knew that he couldn't reason with Forseti, unless. . .  
  
"Mindy, go get Paige!" Leo said to his daughter.  
  
"What? Why?" Mindy asked.  
  
"Just go get her and come back down here." Leo said again. "Quickly!" Mindy nodded and ran around the house trying to find Paige. She finally found her in her bedroom, reading something on her bed. Melinda jumped up next to her.  
  
"Daddy says to get you and bring you downstairs." Mindy said.  
  
"Why?" Paige asked.  
  
"I dunno. He didn't tell me, he just said, 'go get her and come back down here'." Mindy said, doing her best to mimic Leo.  
  
"Okay." Paige said, stifling a laugh. She got up off of the bed and walked out of the door, Mindy trailing behind her.  
  
Paige walked down the stairs and walked into the living room, where Leo was sitting on the floor, watching Piper sleep.  
  
"Oh how sweet," Paige said to Melinda. Leo looked up and smiled.  
  
"I need to ask you something." Leo said, looking at Mindy.  
  
"Melinda, go up and play with Aunt Phoebe and Mary." Paige said, clueing in to Leo's hint right away. Mindy's eyes got huge and she pursed her lips together.  
  
"Awwww. Do I have to? I want to stay here with you." Mindy pleaded. It was hard to resist when she did that, but whatever Leo was going to ask, must have been important.  
  
"Yes, sweetie." Paige said, "You daddy and I need to talk privately." Melinda pouted and looked at Paige and Leo with Puppy eyes, but went up the stairs. After she was upstairs and out of sight, Paige looked up at Leo.  
  
"Now, what did you need to ask me?" Paige asked. "Must be important."  
  
"I just got back from 'up there' and Forseti told me that unless I can think of a better person, that he was going to appoint Celia to watch over Melinda, Mary, and Megan because I'm not allowed to have anymore charges, so I was thinking." Leo said.  
  
"Well, how would you like to have three charges?" Leo explained.  
  
"I'd love to, Leo, but would they let me, I mean. . ." Paige let her voice trail off. Leo knew perfectly well what she meant. The elders hadn't let her have a charge before, mostly because of her job, but now that she wasn't working, they suspected it was because she was only half- whitelighter, but Leo didn't think that they had much of a choice, considering that Paige already lived with them.  
  
"They have to. I'll go ask them right now." Leo said, and orbed out of the room.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Leo orbed into the 'Up There' and walked straight to the double doors. He knocked and the doors opened. Forseti was still in there.  
  
"Have you come up with something already, Wyatt?" Forseti asked.  
  
"Paige." Leo said hopefully, "She already lives with us, and she's half whitelighter."  
  
"No." Forseti said. Leo opened his mouth to say something more, but Forseti talked first. "NO!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
A/N: Who wants to know why? ( Review and find out!)  
  
"Bitch" by: Meredith Brooks  
  
The name Forseti comes from the Norse god of Justice 


	3. 3 Cry on the Shoulder of the Road

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
I'm rolling out of Bakersfield  
  
My own private hell on wheels  
  
But this time I'm gone for good  
  
And I've never gone this far before  
  
Beyond the slamming of the back screen door  
  
But you never loved me like you should  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"What!?" Leo yelled. "Why not!?"  
  
"Because." Forseti said simply.  
  
"Because why?! I am becoming impatient, Forseti!" Leo hissed.  
  
"It is classified information." Forseti said calmly.  
  
"CLASSIFIED!? HOW CAN IT BE CLASSIFIED?? SHOULD I GET PAIGE UP HERE SO YOU CAN TELL HER TO HER FACE THAT YOU DON'T LIKE HER, AND THAT'S WHY YOU WONT LET HER BE WHITELIGHTER!?" Leo yelled at the top of his lungs. He stomped his foot on the misty floor and created a cloud around his foot that spread away within seconds.  
  
"That will not be necessary, Wyatt."  
  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you won't let Paige be Mary, Melinda, and Megan's whitelighter."  
  
"Then I will send you out. The final answer is no." Forseti said, giving a wave of his hand over Leo's face. In seconds, Leo's body dissolved into a thousand little blue/white sparkles.  
  
Leo appeared back in the manor, rage boiling inside of him. Leo lifted his head up and looked into Paige's eyes.  
  
"So, what did they say?" Paige asked, hopefully.  
  
"They said no.," said Leo.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Classified."  
  
"LEO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT KEEPING THIS FROM ME! I DESERVE TO KNOW!" Paige screamed, getting the impression that Leo knew, and just wasn't going to tell her.  
  
"I would tell you if I knew, Paige. The problem is that Forseti won't tell me." Leo explained.  
  
"Then why is it classified?"  
  
"I don't know. I demanded to know, but Forseti sent me away by force."  
  
"Oh." Paige said, leaving the room.  
  
"Wait, Paige! Don't take it out on yourself. It's not you!" Leo called after her, knowing by brotherly instinct that she was hurt, but she didn't even turn around. Behind Leo, Piper began to stir. Her eyes fluttered and opened. Surprisingly, Megan was still sound asleep. Piper looked up at her husband, who was looking to the staircase.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Piper asked quietly, sitting up.  
  
"I was looking at Paige. Now I'm thinking." Leo said, turning around. He walked over to Piper and sat down. He looked down at his newborn daughter and smiled.  
  
"Why were you looking at Paige? What happened?" Piper asked, suddenly alarmed.  
  
"She um. . . She's just upset about something." Leo said.  
  
"You're not good at hiding things, Leo. What happened? What did you do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything. You can't shoot the messenger."  
  
"The messenger for what, exactly?  
  
"To tell Paige that she cant be our children's whitelighter."  
  
"Aren't you their whitelighter?"  
  
Leo sighed. "Not for long."  
  
"What do you mean 'not for long'!?" Piper stared hard into his eyes.  
  
"The elders won't let me have another charge. Didn't I already tell you this?"  
  
"Not that I remember. Why can't you have another charge?"  
  
"They won't let me." Leo said. Piper realized that it was still a fresh wound and that it would be better if she didn't open it any further by asking questions. She rested her head upon Leo's shoulder and said, "Okay".  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Paige ran into Phoebe on the way up the stairs.  
  
"What's up, Paige?" Phoebe asked, grabbing her sister's arms to stop her. "What's wrong."  
  
"Man, Phoebe. You don't miss a thing." Paige said, looking at the ground.  
  
"So, what is it?" Phoebe asked again.  
  
"It's nothing." Paige started.  
  
"It's something, Paige. Tell me." Phoebe pleaded. There definitely was something wrong with Paige, and Phoebe wanted to do anything possible to help. After all, they were sisters.  
  
"It's just . . . I never felt that I was completely part of this family." Paige stopped, taking a shuddering breath, on the verge of tears. "But never more than right now."  
  
"What do you mean Paige, why?" Phoebe asked softly, trying to be sympathetic, but she didn't understand that after all she and Piper had given her, how she could still feel left out.  
  
"I just want to be alone, okay Phoebe!?" Paige yelled as a flood of tears began to run down her cheeks. She knew that she should be happy. That Piper and Phoebe had been the best ever since she moved in, but talking about it just made it worse, she just wanted to be alone and think about how she could change things.  
  
"Fine. Okay, but tell me if you want to talk more about it, okay Paige?" Phoebe said, giving Paige a hug. Paige nodded her head and pulled away. She raced up the rest of the stairs and past Mindy's room.  
  
Mindy saw her Aunt Paige running down the hallway and past her door. "I wonder what daddy said to her." Mindy said, but instantly decided to find out. She got up off of the floor where she was playing with her dolls and she chased after Paige. She walked into Paige's bedroom, to find her aunt lying on the bed crying her eyes out. Melinda walked over and sat down next to Paige.  
  
"What's wrong, Auntie Paige?" Melinda said, looking up at her with her huge brown eyes. Paige looked up suddenly, just now aware of Melinda's presence.  
  
"It's nothing, sweetie." Replied Paige.  
  
"But I've never seen you cry before." Melinda said, her eyes were as big as saucers as she tried to get the truth out of Paige.  
  
"It's nothing, Mindy, really." Paige said, thinking about how smart Melinda was for being a 3-year-old.  
  
"Then why are you crying?" Melinda asked again. Melinda was trying to think of every possible reason that Paige would be crying, but couldn't really think of anything that could make her cry. "Oh. Is it one of those grown-up things? Should I go get my mommy?"  
  
"No. I'll be okay, sweetie. Why don't you go play with Mary?" Paige said, somehow knowing that Melinda cared helped her stop crying, but she didn't know why. Melinda would be fine without her.  
  
Melinda nodded, although it was clear that she wanted to stay. Melinda was great at making people feel better by just being with them. It was probably the whitelighter blood in her. She jumped off of the bed and scurried down the hallway.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Phoebe walked down the stairs slowly, forcing herself not to take this out on herself. It wasn't her fault that Paige was upset . . . or was it? When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she walked into the living room where Piper and Leo were sitting on the couch silently.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt this, clearly intimate moment, but we have a problem on our hands. No, no. It's not demon related. It's much worse." Phoebe said, walking up and standing right in front of her sister and brother-in-law. Piper and Leo looked up at her, giving her the message to keep talking.  
  
"It's Paige." Phoebe said, looking at them as if asking if they knew anything. Piper sat up straighter and looked Leo in the eye, and glared at him. Leo just nodded. "Do you know anything? All I know is that she is really upset. Something must have happened, because she said that she has been feeling left out of the family off and on, but ' never more than right now' as she said. Then she burst out in tears and yelled at me to leave her alone."  
  
Phoebe had just finished talking when Melinda came bounding down the stairs.  
  
"MOMMY! MOMMY!!" Melinda screamed, as she ran up to the threesome, panting.  
  
"What's wrong, Mindy?" Piper asked, pulling Melinda onto her lap.  
  
"Auntie Paige is. . ." Melinda said, between breaths. "Crying a lot."  
  
"We know, honey. Did you find out anything?" Leo said, "Or did you just see her crying?"  
  
"She said." Melinda started, "She said that it was nothing, and then told me to leave. I don't like it when people kick me out of places."  
  
"Of course you don't sweetie." Said Phoebe, sitting down on the other couch.  
  
"Actually, Phoebe, now that you mention it, she has been kind-of distant recently." Piper said, switching her gaze from her daughter to her sister.  
  
"Yeah . . . and then there is the fact that they wont let her become a whitelighter." Leo added.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Paige lay on her bed thinking. The Halliwell/Wyatt family doesn't need her. The only reason they want her there is because of the power of three. The charmed ones.  
  
"Screw the Charmed ones." Paige said out loud. "I'm getting out of this house once and for all!" Paige grabbed her jacket and walked down the stairs, crying again, but not regretting her decision.  
  
"Paige. What's wrong, honey? Please talk to us." Piper said, starting to stand up.  
  
"Hold your breath!!" Paige screamed through tears. "I can see that you don't need me, and I can deal with it without you!!" Paige cried and ran out the back door.  
  
Piper looked from her sister, to her husband, to her two daughters (Mary had come down searching for Melinda and joined the conversation. And Piper had brought Megan upstairs to sleep in the crib.) and raced out the door after Paige. She got out the door and ran to the driveway. Paige's car wasn't there, but it was on its way down the street.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" Piper asked herself as she sat down on the banister of the porch.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
A/N: Sorry that I haven't written in so long. Please review and I'll write more later!!  
  
"Cry on the Shoulder of the Road" by Martina McBride 


	4. 4 Somebody For Someone

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
There's a deep girl  
  
In the corner shop  
  
Selling sugar for money  
  
In the dead of the night  
  
And her soul's in the sugar  
  
And her heart's in the mud  
  
And she's crying with a stranger,  
  
For someone to love.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Paige ran out of the manor, not even aware where one flood of tears ended and the next started. She was crying for all of the good times she had with the Halliwells, as well as the bad times. She was crying for all of the times that she didn't cry before.  
  
She jumped into her lime green Volkswagen, and drove away, as fast as she could. She knew that someone was going to come out and try to stop her from leaving, Piper most likely, if she didn't drive away now.  
  
Paige was secretly hoping inside that someone would have come after her, it wouldn't have made her go back into the manor, but it would have made her feel better. Even if someone did walk out of the manor, Paige probably wouldn't have noticed, because all of her tears were blurring her vision.  
  
Paige had been driving straight, in the same direction, on the same road, for two hours before she completely calmed down. At that time, she finally noticed that she had no clue where she was, and no clue where she was going. She figured that she was still in California, considering that she hadn't seen any State signs, and she wasn't in the ocean.  
  
Paige kept driving for about twenty minutes looking for a place to stay for the night, but surprisingly, there were no hotels nearby. She saw a sign for a coffee shop and decided that she could stand for some caffeine in her body before going farther. She pulled into the parking lot of the corner coffee shop and slowly got out of her car. She looked at her face in her rearview mirror, but realized that she looked so bad that she wouldn't be able to fix it anyway, so she just walked in through the door. She ordered a black coffee with nothing else, because that's what she had gotten used to living with the Halliwell family. They never had time to go anywhere to get coffee, so they always relied on Piper's coffee maker in the kitchen.  
  
She walked over to a table near the window, overlooking the intersection. She was thinking about all of the times that she should have left before. Paige was completely lost in her thoughts when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Snapping out of her dream-state, Paige turned around looking into the face of a man that she had never seen before in her life.  
  
"I noticed you sitting here all alone and I was wondering if you could use some company." The man stated. He was there alone too and he wanted to make this girl happy. Paige didn't have the strength to protest, so she just nodded her head. The man pulled out the chair next to her and sat down.  
  
He looked right into her face and asked, "Why so blue?"  
  
Paige tried to smile, but it came out more like a frown and because she tried and failed, she started to cry again.  
  
"Oh, come on, don't cry," he said, putting his hand over hers. "Just tell me what's wrong."  
  
Paige finally got herself to calm down after a minute and she looked up to face him. She couldn't tell him about why she left. Oh yeah, I figured out a couple years ago that I was a witch and so I went to live with my two half sisters because they were witches too. The only think is that I always felt like I was replacing their older sister Prue, who was a super witch, but died, and so I finally had enough of it . . . Sure . . . that would work. Paige decided that she wasn't going to tell him that because it would make matters worse.  
  
"It's nothing . . . " Paige started, but she was cut off before she could explain.  
  
"If it's nothing than why do you look like you killed your best friend?"  
  
"How do you know I didn't?" Paige said, joking, but she was still upset so it didn't show in her face.  
  
"Uh oh, did you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what's wrong . . . uhh . . . I don't know your name."  
  
"Paige. What's yours?"  
  
"Alexander, but people usually call me Xander."  
  
"Xander." Paige said, trying out his name, "I like it."  
  
"Thanks, but now you have to tell me what's wrong." Xander said, after making her partially feel better.  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything." Paige stated and looked up at him with a straight face, but after looking at this guy, she realized that she did need someone to talk to. "Okay fine."  
  
Xander smiled and urged her to talk.  
  
"It's just that I was living with my sisters for 4 years and that whole time it seemed like I never fit in and then stuff happened and I left." Paige said, just now realizing that it was a really boring story if there was no magic involved. "Okay, now it just seems stupid," Paige said, looking out the window and taking another sip of her coffee.  
  
"No it doesn't, but if you don't mind me asking, why have you lived with them for 4 years if the whole time you didn't feel like you fit in?"  
  
"Well, it's complicated." Paige replied. "I felt obligated to stay after they invited me to."  
  
"Oh . . . " Xander said, "Is there anything I can do to help? Do you want to go back?"  
  
"No . . . They probably wont care that I'm gone anyway."  
  
"I don't believe that. They'd have to be crazy not to want to be with you."  
  
"Only in my dreams," Paige sighed. Xander was like an angel. She wondered what would happen if he knew that she was a witch. He seemed like he could handle it, but she didn't want to risk it, and she definitely wasn't going to cast a truth spell again.  
  
"Back to what you said before," Xander said, "What stuff happened?"  
  
"Um," Paige said, she didn't think he would as her what 'stuff' happened. "Well, let's just say that outside forces got involved."  
  
"What kind of outside forces?" Xander asked, not knowing what he was getting himself into.  
  
"No one important." Paige said, emphasizing the word important and looking up as she said it.  
  
"What?" Xander was clearly confused. "If they aren't important then how'd they get you to leave?"  
  
"They just made me realize that I don't belong there." Paige was trying to explain as much as she could without giving anything away. "But the only thing is now, that I don't belong anywhere. I don't live anywhere anymore."  
  
"Live with me." Xander suggested.  
  
"I don't even know you, Xander." Paige realized that she really didn't, she knew his name, and that's just about it. "All I know is you're name and that you are a really nice person."  
  
"So stay with me. You'll leave when the deal with your sisters gets better."  
  
"I like how you said 'when' and not 'if'." Paige smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever.  
  
"It will work out, Paige. I promise you that much." Xander said. "Let's go. I only live about a mile away from here."  
  
"By the way, where is 'here'?" Paige asked. "I just kind-of drove. For hours."  
  
"We're in Littleton, California." Xander said. "Where do you live?"  
  
"San Francisco." Paige said.  
  
"Wow. How long did you drive!?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Why?"  
  
"That's about 200 miles away from here!"  
  
"Okay, well let's go." Paige said, "You drive there and I'll follow behind."  
  
"Yeah, okay." Xander reached into his pocket and pulled his keys out. He led Paige outside and he got into his car. He drove a black Jeep.  
  
Paige followed Xander to his house, which was only a 2-minute drive. He pulled into his driveway and turned off the engine. He walked up to Paige's car and opened the door for her. He led her to the doorway and opened the door and led her inside.  
  
"Xander, where am I going to sleep?" Paige asked suddenly realizing how tired she was. It was late too.  
  
"You can sleep in my sister's room." Xander said, "Her name's Amanda. She's about your size, so you can borrow some pajamas too."  
  
"Alright, but is she home?" Paige asked.  
  
"Not yet, she'll be home soon." The minute Xander said that, the garage door opened and a girl with long blonde hair walked in. She looked a lot like Xander, just smaller and female. They both had light blonde hair and gray eyes.  
  
"Mandy, this is Paige, she is going to stay with us tonight." Xander said to his sister.  
  
"Alright, follow me, Paige." Amanda said, "You can sleep in my room and borrow some pajamas too, if you want." Paige thought it was really weird how Amanda and Xander thought so much alike. They must be close. Paige followed Amanda into her bedroom, and blacked out.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
A/N: Ooooh . . . Cliffhanger! What happened to Paige? Hmm . . . I wonder. There is only going to be a couple chapters where the sisters are separated, like probably 2 and a half counting this one, so bare with me! I will be posting the next chapter soon, I already started it and I know what's going to happen. Please Review!  
  
Somebody for Someone by: The Corrs 


	5. 5 Bigger Than My Body

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Yes, I'm grounded  
  
Got my wings clipped  
  
I'm surrounded by  
  
All this pavement  
  
Guess I'll circle  
  
While I'm waiting  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"She's gone." Piper said as she walked back into the house. "When I got out there, she was already down the street." Piper sat down next to Leo on the couch.  
  
"She'll come back." Leo said.  
  
"How do you know?" Phoebe asked, her eyes starting to get misty.  
  
"If she doesn't come back in a day, I'll go to her and orb her back." Leo replied.  
  
"Mommy, what's wrong? Where did Auntie Paige go?" Melinda asked.  
  
"We'll talk about it later, sweetie." Piper said softly. "You and Mary have to go to bed now, it's late."  
  
Melinda and Mary protested, but finally went up to bed. They knew that their mommy and daddy would tell them tomorrow, and if they didn't, Phoebe would because Phoebe feels bad about keeping secrets from them.  
  
As soon as Mindy and Mary went up to bed, Piper and Phoebe began to cry.  
  
"What did we do wrong?" Piper sobbed.  
  
"I don't know." Phoebe said, wiping her eyes. "I'll go make sure M&M are going to bed."  
  
"Are you sure, sweetie?" Piper asked, "I can do it, you know."  
  
"I'll give you a break." Phoebe got up and walked up the stairs.  
  
"What do you know?" Piper asked Leo. "Why are you so calm?"  
  
"She'll come back. She's just upset. She doesn't think she fits into the family." Leo explained.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Piper snapped at Leo. She wasn't angry with Leo for keeping a secret with Paige, she just wanted to know what it was so they could find Paige and get her back.  
  
"Mostly because they wouldn't let her be a whitelighter . . . "  
  
"Because she's not in this family? Leo, that doesn't make sense. You weren't in this family when you became our whitelighter."  
  
"They wouldn't let Paige become a whitelighter. Period."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They wouldn't tell me, but Paige assumed that it was because she was only half-whitelighter and because of that, she realized that she had no place here, and she left."  
  
"Well, can't you sense her? Let's go get her!" Piper suggested.  
  
"I can sense her." Leo said, but he wasn't going to get her and bring her back.  
  
"So go get her!"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
"But I wont."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because. Paige left for a reason. She would just leave again if we brought her back, and if I know Paige, she'll come back when she's ready."  
  
"What about the power of three?" Piper asked.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"What if we need it while she's gone?"  
  
"Then we're in trouble."  
  
"Why are we in trouble?" Phoebe asked, coming back downstairs from putting the two girls in bed.  
  
"Because Leo wont go get Paige even though he can sense her, and if we need the power of three while she's gone then we're screwed."  
  
"Yeah, we would be." Phoebe said.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Mindy, take Megan and Mary into your bedroom and lock the door! Do not come out until we tell you to!" Piper screamed at her eldest daughter. It was two days after Paige had left; Leo changed his mind and wouldn't get her back unless she was in danger. She wasn't in danger, but everyone in the manor was. There was a big slimy green demon attacking and they didn't have the power of three to vanquish it.  
  
Everyone was standing in the living room, under the chandelier, staring at the slimy green thing to make its move. Mindy picked up Megan (Mindy was really responsible and strong for her age, especially when it came to her sisters) and grabbed Mary's hand. All of the sudden, the chandelier erupted in showers of light and lit the whole room up. It was just as if the three girls had become the new power of three. Then the demon disappeared.  
  
"Uh oh." Phoebe said, "That can't be good."  
  
"Do we still have to go upstairs?" Melinda asked Piper.  
  
"No, that's okay."  
  
"Mommy, what happened to the light?" Mary squeaked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Piper said, looking over towards Leo, asking him with his eyes.  
  
"The demon left the door open, daddy!" Melinda said, pointing at the door. As if on cue, the door slammed shut.  
  
"Mindy! Did you do that?" Phoebe asked, astonished.  
  
"Oh boy." Piper said, and tried to freeze the room. Nothing happened. "Phoebe, try to levitate."  
  
"Okay, if you say so." Phoebe said and concentrated on floating into the air, but her feet stayed planted on the floor.  
  
"Our powers were given to them!?" Piper shrieked. "How did that happen?"  
  
"As you said a couple days ago, you needed a power of three and you didn't have one." Leo said, reminding Piper of their conversation two days ago, right after Paige left.  
  
"Well, this isn't any better!" Piper complained. "Megan can't even crawl yet!"  
  
"I know." Leo responded, putting his hand on Piper's shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you go and ask the elders, Leo?" Phoebe suggested.  
  
"Okay. I'll talk to you when I get back." Leo said as he orbed away.  
  
Leo orbed into the familiar place, up above the world. The white mist clouded around him, cooling him down. Leo walked over to the room where the elders were having a meeting and knocked on the door. It opened slowly.  
  
"How may we help you, Wyatt?" The head Elder asked.  
  
"You made my daughters the new power of three and now my wife and sister in law don't have any powers." Leo said, trying to stay calm in such an important situation.  
  
"It was called for, Wyatt." A different elder spoke up. "We needed another power of three since your other sister in law ran away."  
  
"But Megan doesn't talk! How is she supposed to cast a spell, or let alone fight evil on a daily basis?!" Leo shouted.  
  
"Calm down, Wyatt. She will learn in time."  
  
"IN TIME!" Leo was really agitated. "IN A FEW YEARS!"  
  
"WYATT! Calm down!" The head elder commanded.  
  
"Sorry." Leo said, breathing deeply. "What if we get Paige back? Then will the old power of three be reconstituted?"  
  
"No. Once a new power of three is formed, the old one can never be reconstituted."  
  
"Why the hell not?" Leo asked. "You can't expect the NEW power of three to be all that great, can you!?"  
  
"Wyatt, we are sick and tired of you complaining about everything. I give you 3 hour notice for you to tie up lose ends before we clip your wings permanently." The head elder said. All of the others in the room nodded their agreement.  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Leo yelled. "YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE NEW POWER OF THREE!"  
  
"We'll take away their powers and give them to someone else. Does that suit you?"  
  
"Who will you give them to?" Leo asked.  
  
"That is none of your concern." Leo orbed out without any more say-so.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"They what?!" Piper screamed.  
  
"They clipped my wings, but they agreed to take the powers away from the girls to prevent any uncalled for danger."  
  
"So we get our powers back?" Phoebe asked. Leo honestly didn't know. He didn't think so because of what the elders told him, but he couldn't answer either way, so he just shrugged.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter with the sisters separated, but I warn you that the next couple chapters are going to be a little confusing. Also, if you were wondering about the title (why it's called Deja vu), it's sort of because of the second power of three, but it's also partially because of what's yet to come. Please review to tell me what you think!  
  
Bigger Than My Body by: John Mayer 


	6. 6 Only Son

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . All these things I have done  
  
To my little, little sister  
  
When I try to support her,  
  
She don't believe me  
  
Why should she?  
  
I hurt her.  
  
I'm mean. I hurt her . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Paige woke up to an unfamiliar place, with two people standing above her. She felt dizzy, and she felt like there was something missing in her.  
  
"Are you okay, Paige?" Amanda asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Um . . . "Paige wasn't sure. She had no idea who these two people were, although she was pretty sure that she had met them before. They both had white-blonde hair and gray eyes with a hint of blue in them. "What happened?"  
  
"You fainted." Amanda said. "We were really worried. Were you sick or something?"  
  
"Not that I know of. By the way, who are you?" Paige asked, feeling bad because obviously they had been taking care of her.  
  
"You don't remember?" Xander asked. Paige shook her head. "I'm Xander and this is my sister, Amanda. We met in the coffee shop where you were crying." All of the sudden, a flood of memories hit Paige like a title wave. Pictures were flying through her mind of her sisters and of Alexander and Amanda.  
  
"I think I have to go home." Paige said. She looked at the clock. It was four in the morning.  
  
"I think that's a good idea, Paige, but why? Weren't you just in a big fight with your sisters?" Xander asked.  
  
"I was. That's right." Paige said, but she knew deep down that it was stupid and she should go back home to let them know that she was okay. They must have been worried sick about her, anyway. "But I need to get home."  
  
"Alright. Do you know the way? You said, when I met you, that you had no idea how long you were driving." Xander said. He was worried about what happened to Paige. She was practically ready to forget all about her sisters, and then she passed out. When she woke up she wanted to go back home. It was just too weird.  
  
"I'll take you home, Paige." Amanda said, "Oh, but you have your car."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe you can just give me directions?" Paige suggested, standing up and walking around.  
  
"Sure. I'll be right back." Amanda said, slowly walking out of the room to go get paper and a pen to write down how to get to San Francisco.  
  
"Thanks." Paige mumbled.  
  
As soon as Amanda had gotten out of earshot, Xander looked at Paige, shocked. "WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU!?" He screamed. "First, you don't want anything to do with your older sisters, and now, nothing has happened, but you want to go back home? Not that I'm complaining, I think it's great that you want to go back, but you obviously need some help. So, what happened when you passed out?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Paige replied quietly, surprised that Xander yelled at her like that. "It's just that . . . after I woke up, I couldn't remember anything that happened in the couple of days. The only thing I thought was that I needed to go home with my sisters." Paige took a breath. "Then, after I remembered everything that was going on, I guess I just realized that my sisters must be worried and that I should go home."  
  
"Okay . . . "Xander said, "Whatever you say, Paige."  
  
"Thank you for everything, you guys. I'll be going now." Paige muttered as she took the paper from Amanda and began walking towards the front door.  
  
"Do you need anything before you go, Paige?" Amanda asked. "You can stay for a while if you want."  
  
"No, I'm good." Paige scurried out the door, eager to get home to here sisters.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Paige got out of her VW and walked up to the door. She tapped the doorbell, not knowing for sure if she was welcome back in the house. She knew they'd forgive her, but she didn't want to be rude, after all, they could always un-invite her.  
  
Piper opened the door and looked at Paige. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Piper! Hi!" Paige screeched.  
  
"Who are you?" Piper asked.  
  
"Who is it, Piper?" A male voice yelled from upstairs.  
  
Piper looked at Paige, waiting for her to answer the question.  
  
"Um, I'm Paige . . ." Paige said, confused. Did Piper really not know who she was or was she just pretending to give her a hard time, somehow that didn't sound like Piper.  
  
"Oh, are you the babysitter?" Piper asked, "PRUE!" she yelled behind her. A man and a woman stepped down the stairs. The woman, small with black hair and surprisingly blue eyes stood next to Piper.  
  
"Who is it, Piper?" she asked.  
  
"Hey, Prue. I think this is the babysitter you called for Melinda."  
  
"Prue?" Paige squeaked. "You're, um, supposed to be . . . dead."  
  
"What? Now, come on. That's not very funny." The man said, standing behind Piper wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Paige just stood in the doorway, silent. What was going on, who were these people and how did Prue get back from the dead?  
  
"No, that's not the babysitter. The babysitter is only sixteen years old." Prue said softly.  
  
"Well then who is she?" The man behind Piper asked.  
  
"My name . . . is Paige." Paige muttered unsurely. "I am your sister." She looked at Piper and Prue to see their reaction. They just looked at her.  
  
"Really?" Piper asked cynically.  
  
"Yes, well your half sister actually. From your mom's side." Paige said. "I am a witch too."  
  
"Oh, you're a witch?" Prue laughed. "PHOEBE! CALL THE COPS!" Phoebe walked up to join the conversation after Prue yelled at her.  
  
"What? Why?" Phoebe questioned. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am your sister. You know, the charmed ones? The power of three?" Paige tried to explain.  
  
"What? How do you know what we called ourselves when we were little?" Phoebe asked. "Have you been stalking us?"  
  
"No, I'm your sister. I lived with you before I ran away . . ."  
  
"Oh really?" Prue asked, "How long ago was that?"  
  
"Less than a week. You don't remember?" Paige was starting to get worried.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back. I see what you mean." Phoebe said, going into the manor's kitchen to call the police about the crazy lady who claimed to be magical and their long last sister.  
  
About five minutes later, a cop car pulled up. "Who are you, lady?" The cop asked.  
  
"She says her name is Paige, and she thinks she's a witch!" Piper laughed at the absurd idea of a witch, did she think she was from the Wizard of Oz or something?  
  
"Go home, Paige." The second cop said. "Where do you live anyway?"  
  
"THIS IS MY HOME!" Paige howled. "I live here, and I have for the past four years!"  
  
"That's it," Cop one said, "You're coming with us."  
  
"What? No! I—"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
A/N: Anybody get what's going on?? Review to guess or just to say what you think. I like input. Thank you for your reviews! Sorry I haven't written in so long!  
  
Only son by: Liz Phair 


End file.
